Re-sorted
by Cookiess
Summary: I can't keep my eyes off of him, I should look away before he catches me staring. How have I never noticed how handsome he is? I really need to stop staring. Student/Teacher. LOVE is found in the most unlikely of places. After being re-sorted, a lot starts happening that Hermione cannot explain. Adult themes. Lemons.


I stare out the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching the scenery fly past us. It feels like I'm going home every time I go back to school. I'm a little sad this time around and I know next year will be devastating this is my 6th year after all and next year will be my final year as a student. At least I have my friends. Well except Ron, who cheated on me because I didn't want to sleep with him.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron!" Ginny yells entering our compartment looking panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asks, looking at Ginny, eyes widening

"The head boy and girl received word from Professor Dumbledore that a handful of 6th years will be re-sorted into new houses." Ginny says.

"What? That's preposterous!" I say shaking my head. What if I'm sorted out of Gryffindor?

"They can't do that!" Ronald says, turning bright red.

"Actually, they can Ronald. If the Sorting hat feels a shift, it can demand a few or even all the students to be re-sorted. It's rare and has only happened three time in Hogwarts history." I say and look up when no one says anything. I find the three of them staring at me and my face turns bright red.

"Do you know everything?" Ronald asks.

"It's call studying! It was in our Hogwarts a History handbook." I say, rolling my eyes at him. I can hardly stand to look at him, least of all have an actual conversation.

"Sorry my head isn't big enough to store useless information in my brain!" He spits.

"Oh, your head is big alright, but its not because of you brain, you idiot!" I'm fuming at this point. How dare this stupid ape insult me? Ugh how can I have dated him?

"Okay, that's enough!" Harry says, standing and putting himself between us. I didn't even realize that I had gotten in Ronald's face.

"So, you're siding with Ron? Really Harry? After everything that he's done? For Merlin's sake, you're the one who caught him! I'm done! I'm done with all this shit" I turn, grab my wand from the seat and storm out of the compartment and run right into another student! "Oh, sorry Malfoy."

"Just watch where you're going." the blonde says. I look at him closely. Something is off with him.

"Hermione, please don't go," Harry says, grabbing my arm kind of tight.

"Ow!" I hiss at the unexpected tightness and pull my arm from his grasp. I rub the spot gently all the while glaring at Harry. A blonde blur rushes passed me, and Harry is being pushed back against the window of the train.

"Don't ever lay your hands on a woman ever again! Even I would never stoop so low!" Malfoy goes to turn and walk away but tricks Harry and Malfoy's elbow goes flying into Harry's nose.

"Good luck surviving the year without me doing your homework!" I say through my gritted teeth before running to the back of the train.

* * *

The rest of the train ride is uneventful, I don't see Harry or Ronald. Most of the student are nervous because they might get re-sorted. I'm honestly a little worried myself. I can't see myself as a Hufflepuff. Hermione the Hufflepuff, sounds utterly ridiculous.

I make my way off the train and onto the platform and take a deep breath. Oh, how I've missed Hogwarts. The only place I've ever felt at home.

"First years, this way to the boats please," Hagrid yells over everyone. The small children make their way to him looking intimidated by the sheer size of the half-giant.

"Hello, Hagrid! It's so good to see you!" I say waving as I pass him.

"Hermione! Happy to see ya." I nod and head to the carriages.

"Mione, we saved you a seat," Ginny shouts patting the seat next to her. Harry sits on the opposite side of her, looking at me ashamed. I shake my head.

"No thanks, Ginny. I'd rather walk than sit with Harry and Ronald." I say and start walking the long path towards the entrance of the school. I don't understand how Ginny can expect me to be nice to them after what just happened. Maybe this will all blow over in a few days. As their carriage passes me Harry's eyes plead with me. I give him a sad smile and shake my head again.

"Hey Hermione, hop on." I look up and see the Patil twin sitting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey guys," I lift my arms up and Seamus and Dean pull me up. "Thanks! How was your summer? I'm so happy to be home." I say sitting by the twins.

"Summer was amazing. Padma and I started dating Dean and Seamus." Parvati says looking giddy.

"Awe that's sweet, I'm so happy for you guys." I say hugging the girls.

"So how are you and Ron? You two looked pretty chummy before summer." Padma asks.

"Well, there is no longer a Ron and I, that asshole cheated on me with Lavender Brown. I just wasn't ready to have sex with him, and lucky I didn't." I look down with tears in my eyes. I really shouldn't be shedding any more tears for the likes of Ronald Weasley

"Oh, that slag Lavender, now I know who to watch around my man! I'm so sorry Hermione." Padma says hugging me.

"it's honestly quite alright, all Ron wanted to do was be physical. Don't get me wrong I love physical but that's not all I want in my relationship." I say with a shrug. "Anyway, did you hear the message Dumbledore sent to the head boy and girl?" I ask when the four of them shake their head no, I continue "Apparently some of the sixth years are to be re-sorted."

"What? How can that be possible? Is that allowed?" Dean asks. The twins and Seamus look like they might throw up.

"Yes, they can do it if the sorting hat demands it. Its only ever been done three times in history." They're stunned silent.

The great hall is as beautiful as ever, the house colors decorate each table. The candle float high above us. The first years are still being sorted so the food isn't out yet.

"Connie James, Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouts, Ravenclaw cheers as the last first year is sorted.

"Hush student, I want to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts, this will be your new home. Look around you, this is your family for the next seven years. Now as some of you may have heard, some of the sixth-year students will be re-sorted…" professor Dumbledore is cut off by the protests of the sixth years. "QUIET! It was not my decision, but the sorting hats. The sorting has felt shifts in the houses and has required a handful of students to be re-sorted. Now as I call you name, please come up and stand on the steps next to the hat.

Luna Lovegood.

Dean Thomas.

Pansy Parkinson.

And Hermione Granger."

I gasp as I hear my name. I didn't actually expect to be re-sorted. "No, no, no. How? Why? This can't be happening." I whisper to myself as I slowly stand. Ginny, Harry, and Ron stare at me, eyes wide and mouth flopped open.

Dumbledore gestures for Luna to sit and she does, seeming unaffected. We can't hear what the hat says, only its results.

"Luna Lovegood… Gryffindor!" she hops up happily and sits by Ginny.

"Dean Thomas… Slytherin!" he lets out a sharp gasp as his eyes widen.

"Pansy Parkinson… Gryffindor!" the screech that is let out of Pansy is so ear-shattering. I'm frozen I don't want to be sorted again.

"Miss Granger, if you will." Dumbledore nods to the chair, his eyes sparkle kindly. Shaking I move slowly and plant myself on the chair. Everyone is staring in anticipation.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, nice to see you again. You are in for a ride. You're brave and courageous, but also smart and cunning. I'm going to have to say…" I hold my breath; my heart is beating so rapidly I thought it might beat out of my chest.

"Hermione Granger…Slytherin!"

**So… what do you think? Continue?**


End file.
